michael_mikey_brennanfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't You See Me
'Can't You See Me' is a song by English singer-songwriter Michael Mikey Brennan and the third and final instalment of Brennan and Mr. Croft's song trilogy - The Michael Mikey Brennan And Mr. Croft Trilogy (or The Mikey and Mr. Croft Trilogy for short) following up after 'Mean Mikey' and 'A Dream'. It was written and produced by Brennan and Croft and was released to YouTube on August 3, 2013.Michael Mikey Brennan - 'Can't You See Me' (Audio) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYsWEp5iC84 It was later featured as the second track on Brennan's debut self-titled album, 'Michael Mikey Brennan' (2015).Michael Mikey Brennan - 'Can't You See Me' - from Michael Mikey Brennan (2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBQd2PHjUPA Brennan, personally is not a fan of the song - "In my opinion it's one of the worst songs I've ever written, it's unlistenable for my ears".Michael Mikey Brennan talks about 'Can't You See Me' (Michael Mikey Brennan Track By Track) https://open.spotify.com/track/2wCFWKvX2ocHTac45LN9Fu Croft on the other hand is and it is his favourite song from the trilogy, he believes out of all the three songs in the trilogy, the 'Can't You See Me' lyrics show the most potential and creativity in Brennan's songwriting. Background Due to the short amount of time which 'Mean Mikey' and 'A Dream' were both made in, Brennan and Croft decided to take their time on this third song and try and create "a perfect masterpiece". Brennan has stated that the song was primarily inspired by his teen idol Justin Bieber, confessing that elements of Bieber's songs 'Never Let You Go' and 'Stuck In The Moment' were the inspirations. He has also said that the song was also inspired by one of his favourite artists, Justin Timberlake, stating that the high notes sung in the song were his attempt at acting like "a young Justin Timberlake". Timberlake's song, 'Mirrors' was also a big influence on the song - "A few months back before the release (and the recording and the writing) of 'Can't You See Me', I was currently listening to Justin Timberlake's recent release, 'The 20/20 Experience' which I was absolutely loving at the time, and I was particularity fond of the song, 'Mirrors'. That track gave me the buzz and I became inspired by it and I wanted to try to create an emotional sad love song, not exactly like it but something similar to its emotional feel but with my own take on it and an entirely different subject and prospective".''Can't You See Me - Bandcamp https://michaelmikeybrennan.bandcamp.com/track/cant-you-see-me JLS' 'Take A Chance On Me' also inspired the song.Songs that inspired 'Can't You See Me' https://www.deezer.com/en/playlist/4366599822 ''"The song is about a girl who is blind (basically), and it obviously points out the facts that when you're blind, you can't judge someone by their looks when it comes to love, you can only judge them by their personalities". - Michael Mikey BrennanMichael Mikey Brennan talks about 'Can't You See Me' (Michael Mikey Brennan Track By Track) https://open.spotify.com/track/2wCFWKvX2ocHTac45LN9Fu Track listing Digital Download # 'Can't You See Me' # 'Can't You See Me (Live Studio Take)/Just The Way You Are (Live)' [Bruno Mars Cover]Michael Mikey Brennan and Mr. Croft - 'Just The Way You Are' (Bruno Mars Live Cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NP-D9InzRI 'MySpace Edition'Can't You See Me (MySpace Edition) https://myspace.com/michaelmikeybrennan/music/album/can-t-you-see-me-single-19186276Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter - 3rd August, 2013 https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/363737590077198336 # 'Can't You See Me' # 'I Won't Give Up' [Jason Mraz Cover]Michael Mikey Brennan - 'I Won't Give Up' (Jason Mraz Cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpzlAGn6b04&feature=youtu.be References